The invention relates to a scheme for measuring resistance parameter(s), and more particularly to a method capable of measuring resistance parameter(s) of a battery cell.
Generally speaking, parameter(s) of a battery may be measured manually when the battery is in the factory. In a conventional scheme, it is almost necessary for a user to employ an external measuring equipment device to manually and respectively measure the parameter(s) of the battery. For example, the user may manually employ a conventional measuring equipment device to externally measure an alternating current (AC) resistance of a battery. Additionally, in another case, the user may manually employ another conventional measuring equipment device to measure a direct current (DC) resistance of the battery.
After the battery has gone out from the factory, parameter(s) of the battery may change with times due to temperature variations or environmental conditions. It is required to measure the parameter(s) again. However, practically, it is difficult for the user to manually employ a conventional measuring equipment device to externally measure AC resistance or DC resistance of the battery since the battery has been encapsulated after the battery has gone out from the factory. Accordingly, it is important to provide a novel scheme capable of measuring the parameter(s) of a battery once the parameter(s) may change with times.